<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eu não vou abandonar você!! by Renatavalentine123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271780">Eu não vou abandonar você!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renatavalentine123/pseuds/Renatavalentine123'>Renatavalentine123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danero e vida❤ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Childhood Trauma, Devil May Cry 4 Dante/Nero, Dificuldade de confiança, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renatavalentine123/pseuds/Renatavalentine123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante estava em um trabalho depois de 4 meses do o corrido em fortuna, ele encotra um garotinho de 5 anos com cabelos brancos e olhos gelidos vítima de maus-tratos e de demônios!Dante acaba o levando consigo...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry) &amp; Original Character(s), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danero e vida❤ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eu não vou abandonar você!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu sempre achei que Dante poderia ser um bom pai se ele realmente quisesse e claro!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mais uma família morta.......</p>
<p>E claro que séria!!ele estava vendo mais um destroço de carne fresca que um dia poderia ter sido chamado de mulher,ele viu os demônios levarem um homem vivo gritando e lutando para dentro do rio como se não fosse nada,mas,ele ainda tinha esperança de achar alguém</p>
<p>Dante:isso e uma perda de tempo!!</p>
<p>Falou olhando novamente para os lados em busca de demônios ou por um animal,mas,ele so via árvores sendo molhadas pela chuva,a casa sendo queimada pelas chamas ja se apagando é...</p>
<p>Um choro...</p>
<p>Ele seguiu o som com um leve receio ate o dec de barcos chegando ate o final.ele viu um garoto choroso e machucado agarrado a viga de madeira </p>
<p>Dante:ei piralho,o que está fazendo ai?sua mãe nunca disse para não nadar na chuva?e perigoso e você pode ficar doente!</p>
<p>??:por favor,me não me machuque!me deixe em paz!</p>
<p>falou o garotinho fazendo uma cara de choro que fez Dante ficar com pena </p>
<p>Dante:ei,me escute garoto; eu não vou te machucar também?eu só quero saber o que aconteceu aqui!</p>
<p>Falou Dante com a voz mais mácia que tinha e não fazendo muitos movimentos para não assusta-lo</p>
<p>??:E mentira!vocês adultos só sabem mentir!</p>
<p>Gritou o garoto com raiva e se agarrando muito mais a viga de madeira </p>
<p>Dante:calma eu só quero te tirar daí...</p>
<p>Falou pegando o garoto pelas laterais de seu corpo sentindo o mesmo se depater e gritar muito mais do que antes</p>
<p>Dante:viu?eu so queria te tirar da água!</p>
<p>Falou reparando na perna do menino onde viu um grande corte que começava a deramar sangue</p>
<p>??:eu não pedi a sua ajuda!!</p>
<p>Falou o garoto com uma cara de irritação e dor por conta do machucado logo olhado com medo onde tinha ouvido um sibilado </p>
<p>Dante:fica atrás de mim pirralho!</p>
<p>Falou empunhando evory e ebony e começando a atirar contra as embusas que tinha surgido entre as arvores</p>
<p>Foi muito fácil na opinião de Dante! Com a nova melhora que ele avia feitos em suas damas tinha valido cada centavo investido </p>
<p>Se virando para o garoto tremulo,sangreto e choroso sentado perto (mas,não tão perto)das pernas de Dante se ajuelhando para ficar em uma altura para falar com o mesmo</p>
<p>Dante:ta tudo bem,pirralho! eu não vou te machucar,eu quero te ajudar,mas,você tem que deixar!</p>
<p>Falou com uma voz amigável e mácia que fez o garoto<br/>
Falar inseguro </p>
<p>??:v-você realmente não vai me machucar?</p>
<p>Dante:não,garoto,eu não vou...meu nome e Dante qual e o seu?</p>
<p>Alex:A-Alex,Alex Souza!</p>
<p>Dante:bem,alex o que acha da gente sair daqui,em?está chuvendo muito e eu quero ir pra casa!</p>
<p>O garoto ficou algus segundos sem responder nada mas falou com uma voz mais segura do que antes!</p>
<p>Alex:tudo bem vamos!!</p>
<p>Falou sendo enrolado no casaco vermelho de Dante que estava bem seco e quente por dentro fazendo o garoto treme pelo calor repentino </p>
<p>Dante:bom,vamos ao meu carro!lá eu posso cuidar desse machucado!</p>
<p>Falou pegando o garoto no colo e precionando a cabeça da criança contra o peito para que não visse os corpos,esse que nem se mecheu e apenas apreciado o cheiro de rosas e de morangos apreciando o calor récem adquirido....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me descupem pelo meu entusiasmo,e minha primeira fanfic que faço nesse saite,bem espero que gostem e desculpem meus erros e pelo cap curto!! 😅😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>